Reprieve
by Chibi-Selphie
Summary: Ryudo is at war with evil once again... but this time with a silent darkness that threatens to take over his soul. (please R+R)


Ryudo sat in the middle of the dark room by himself... He had lost and gained so much yet still something laid heavy on his heart. It was a year since he had buried the Granasaber to rest with his brothers memory but he began to long for its return. For a while now he had the growing sensation that darkness was seeping it's way back into his soul. Surely the Horns of Valmar could not awaken again? Had they not been destroyed along with Pope Zera?  
Sitting alone Ryudo felt helpless and trapped, but he had to leave everyone and everything he loved behind. He couldn't stand the thought of hurting them. He needed salvation, and to fix the chaos spreading through his veins. He had felt the same once before, that he was a lot like his older brother Melfice. Recently this feeling had grown stronger than ever before, it became clear in his mind that he and his brother not only shared the same blood but also a similar cruel fate - possessed by an evil that he imagined would now only cease in death.  
He got up from the table where he had been sitting and walked over to the window, where he gazed out into the night sky above. As the stars flickered and twinkled he began to think more of those whom he had left behind. Especially those so far away he couldn't touch them apart from in the depths of his memory. Mareg's death on Valmars moon was a waking nightmare, it played over and over in Ryudo's mind. He couldn't help thinking that the brave warriors death was in vain as the evil tunnelled deeper into his soul. Although Valmars moon had vanished from the night sky, to Ryudo it was still visible in his heart. As he thought long and hard about the past and the future he grew tired. He walked back across the small room where he had been sitting and exited into and even smaller room occupied by a simple bed and a window. As soon as he laid his head down sleep overcame him...  
He was standing on that barren cliff top again. The rain was pouring down as it was two years ago, he was soaked to the bone. Lightening flashed and danced across the dark gloomy sky and he could feel his blood pounding through every vein in his body. The darkness in his soul was now closer than it ever had been, he could feel and hear it's evil hissing voice entering his mind. He knew this was the place his torment had to end just as it had previously for his brother. Suddenly as if hit by a sudden wave he was overcome by a huge feeling of grief. Was this the only way that it would end? He couldn't bear hurting the lives of those around him... his knees buckled and he fell onto the wet ground below his feet. He cupped his face in his hands as if trying to hide from the world he could see, hear and smell around him. As the inevitability hit him that he would lose everything around him and everything he had worked for he began to uncontrollably weep salty tears of desperation.  
Out of the thunder a familiar voice spoke, it sounded angry and full of rage yet at the same time relieved as if it's search was over.   
  
"You didn't think you could run for ever did you Ryudo..."   
  
As he turned to see who was standing behind him he was blinded by a bright purple light, the voice rang in his ears again.  
  
"...The Horns cannot run from the Wings forever, you should know that!"  
  
It was Millenia, she was stood behind him with her dark wings spread out glistening as the rain splashed off of them. She looked deeply hurt and angry... she stepped forward and spoke again.  
  
"I know why you ran Ryudo... You can't face this burden on your own..."  
  
"W...What!?!" he gasped shocked but stifled from his grief.  
  
"Did you not think that other people were also carrying the same burden that you carry? Did you forget that I am more Valmar than you? MY heart will always be dark, stained... dirty"  
  
She still looked angry but a flicker of sorrow shot through her eyes as she looked down at the ground below her.  
"Wh... What... about Elena??? She absorbed Valmar parts too... and you two are one soul forever bound together?" he stumbled over his words confused and still upset. Suddenly Millenia flicked her wings out, she moved towards him but instead of halting by him as he expected she walked past him stopping at the edge of the cliffs. She now had her back to him slowly she spoke again.  
  
"She is free... unbound by evil. Hor heart know no form of darkness anymore... For when she  
realised we were one spirit forever bound together, she also realised the pureness in her soul and  
rid it of evil..."  
  
She now turned to face him.  
  
"Why do you think I am here to help you and not her?"  
  
Ryudo confused looked up, his gaze met hers. His head cleared the confusion and sorrow slowly lifted from his body. He suddenly he thought he understood... he rose from his kneeling position and walked up to her.   
"Take my darkness just as you did with Selene I don't care If I turn into the Horns of Valmar just absorb my burden..." he looked straight into his companions eyes as he pleaded it was then he saw it. A flash of insanity shot straight through Millenia and she began to laugh wildly. Ryudo grew scared never before had he seen Millenia acting so madly.  
  
"You still don't get do you my dear, dear Ryudo... That's not how I'm going to help you..."  
  
She was overcome by yet another bought of wild laughter this time it seemed uncontrollable. All Ryudo could do was stand helplessly in front of her, it was unusual for him to feel so scared around someone he thought he knew so well. He wanted to run, but he was so curious and baffled that he felt compelled to stand and watch her. Her laughter suddenly died out... she sighed like she had remembered what she was standing on a cliff top for. She grinned to herself before speaking again.  
  
"This... This is how I'm going to help you Ryudo..."  
  
A shiney long silver object appeared in her hand and the crazed laughter filled her lungs once again. "The... the Granasaber??" Ryudo whispered. He was so shocked by it's apperance that he found it hard to get the words out of his mouth. Millenia ran her finger along the swords blade and chuckled.  
  
"Why Ryudo you remember... Do you also remember that glorious day when you rid evil from  
Pope Zera's heart?"  
  
Ryudo couldn't answer, the Granasabers apperance had caught him off guard and filled him with sensations of fear and saftey at the same time. Millenia had started to laugh again but this time it was even more maddening then before, everything about her seemed crazy, her normally tame red hair seemed like it was on fire and her usually calm green eyes were also mad and angry.  
  
"I guess it doesn't matter if you answer my question or not Ryudo... I'm going to cure  
you anyway"  
  
She now held the Granasaber in both hands and drew it back before thrusting it foreword again in one swift motion. It was so fast that Ryudo didn't even have a chance to turn before he felt the cold hard blade slash straight through his flesh. He felt pain but at the same time relief. He could feel the pounding in his veins fading as the pureness from the Granasaber washed through them. He looked up to where Millenia had been standing she was gone now... but the blade of the Granasaber still pierced his chest. The blood was running fast from the wound and his head began to grow lighter and lighter... eventually all his energy good and evil was drained from his body. A black veil fell over his eyes, his body was limp and could no longer bear being upright. His legs gave way and he hit the floor with a thud, it was cold and wet, he felt the rain lashing against his cheeks before he slipped into the seductive comfort that was unconsciousness... 


End file.
